


Poison in Our Veins (Sonny Carisi & Nick Amaro)

by CarisiIsMyHomeBoy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy/pseuds/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy
Summary: The one where you take two men home for the night.





	

It just slipped out. You knew, right as the words fell out of your mouth that you had messed up. You turned to Sonny, his eyes wide in a state of panic that you were sure matched your own. You two had agreed to keep this part of your relationship private, especially from the squad, but you had just ruined that. You really couldn’t help it, though. You had two Jack and Cokes and Nick was hot and he was right there and you’d be lying if you’d say you hadn’t thought about it before.

Nick’s mouth still hung open as he stared at you, “Go home with you? I-seriously, you and Carisi are together, though.”

Well, it was clear Nick didn’t quite understand what you were asking. You turned your gaze to Sonny once again, silently pleading for help. Maybe he could talk you two out of it.

Sonny nodded and put his beer down, leaning forward in the booth to talk to Nick. “Yeah, uh, yeah we are. Ya know, we, sometimes we like to bring other people into the bedroom with us. It’s fun.”

“And you want me to, join you. Both of you.” 

You decided to keep quiet, let the men figure this out. After blurting out that Nick was sexy and then asking if he wanted to leave this bar to fuck you and Sonny, you figured you should keep your mouth shut.

“Yeah, I guess she does.”

Taking another swig of his beer, Nick eyes fixed on Sonny, “And you’re okay with this? With me..being with you two.”

“Well, yeah. Sometimes she picks a guy to bring home and sometimes I pick someone to come home with us and tonight she picked you. If you’re down.”

Nick looked like he was thinking hard about the whole situation. You couldn’t really blame him, two of his coworkers just invited him to a threesome. It probably wasn’t something that happened to him on a regular basis. His gaze turned to you once again as he licked his lips. Damn he was so sexy when he did that. “Be honest, are you drunk?”

You shook your head, “Nope. Apparently I blurt out really embarrassing things when I’m almost sober.”

That was all the convincing Nick needed as he downed his beer in one final sip, “Okay, let’s go.” 

“I’m going to go put on something a little more comfortable. Feel free to make yourself comfortable on the couch, Nick.” He nodded nervously, loosening his tie as you made your way into you and Sonny’s bedroom. You decided to change into one of your lace nighties for the evening. Easy access, you figured. 

Nick drew in a sharp breath when he saw you, slowing walking up to the couch where both men sat. You took a spot right in between them, and you felt a little ridiculous in what you were wearing, but you figured this would be better than trying to shimmy off your pants and a button-down later. Sonny placed one of his large hands on your knee and began rubbing circles, the three of you sitting in an awkward silence, wondering who was going to break it. 

It was Nick, surprisingly. Shifting closer to you on the couch, Nick stretched an arm around your shoulders while reaching for your face with his other hand. You turned to face him, his lips already inches from yours, and pressed your lips to his. Nick moves his hand from your cheek down, stopping at the strap of your nightie and pushed it down your arm. You felt Sonny move behind you on the couch, pressing his body against your back. He brushed your hair out of his way before pressing open mouth kisses on your neck and collarbone, making you moan into Nick’s mouth. Sonny played with the hem of your nightie, running his hand up your thigh before rubbing you through your already soaked panties. 

“Mmm, this for us, doll? You’re so wet.” Sonny’s voice was thick with lust against your skin, dipping two fingers into you. You nod and break away from Nick, resting your head on his shoulder, relishing in the feeling of Sonny’s fingers twisting inside of you. 

You moved onto the floor, positioning yourself on your knees in between Nick’s legs, as you pulled your nightie over your head and tossing it to the side. Nick let out a groan at your naked form as you began slowly undoing his buckle and unzipping his pants, releasing his thick cock, his hips jumping towards you involuntarily at your touch. He lulled his head back and groaned as you took his cock in your hand, licking your way up from base to tip, making sure to circle your tongue around the head to taste the precum already dripping from him. When you felt one of Nick’s hands tangle in your hair, urging you to do more, you took him as deep as you could into your mouth, never breaking eye contact with him as you started to bob your head.

You couldn’t believe how sexy he looked; tie loosened, half-lidded eyes filled with lust, chest heaving as you sucked his cock. His moans started to get louder as you sucked hard, little bits of Spanish fumbling out of his mouth, “You looks so sexy like this. So, fuck, so asombroso.” 

You heard Sonny get up from the couch so you arched your back more, expecting Sonny to move behind you. Sonny situated himself behind you, quickly unbuckling his pants and moves your panties to the side, placing a broad lick over your clit, causing you to moan at the sudden contact. You rocked your hips against face, silently begging him to fuck you properly. Sensing your need, Sonny straitened up as he pushed inside of you, letting out a loud groan at the feel of you. 

Sonny fucked you with strong, fast strokes, every thrust pushing you forward, making you take more of Nick into your mouth. You relaxed your throat, willing yourself to take all of him while Sonny’s fingers easily snaked around your waist and found your clit, massaging it until you came with a strangled cry, momentarily chocking on Nick’s cock down the back of your throat. His hand still in your hair, Nick pulled you off of him as your orgasm washed over you, Sonny pulling out of you seconds later. With a quick pat on your butt, Sonny got up from behind you and walked towards the bedroom. 

You and Nick followed, Nick working to remove his shirt and tie. As you entered the room, Nick pulled you close to him and kissed you again. His kisses were hungry; needier than before. His hands roamed your body, his calloused fingers exploring your breasts, your curves, before reaching your panties and pulling them off, helping you step out of them as they reached the floor. You guided Nick to your bed, laying him down as you reached for a condom in your nightstand and climbed on top of him. Still sensitive from your earlier orgasm, you lowered yourself onto him slowly after rolling the condom onto his cock, the feeling of him filling you up sending shock waves through you. Nick ran his hands over your body once again as you set your pace, placing your hands on his chest for leverage. 

You felt the bed dip as Sonny joined you, positioning himself behind you. He placed a hand on your lower back and you stop riding Nick, screwing your eyes shut in anticipation of what is to come next. You could hear Sonny behind you, squeezing the bottle of lube he kept and lube his cock before barely thrusting into you.You paused, letting Sonny slowly fill you up. Inch by inch, you could feel him stretch you, the familiar feeling of being so impossibly full setting in. 

“You good?” Sonny whispered, now deep inside you. “Mmhmm, Sonny keep going.” He started moving his hips, pumping in and out of you, letting out a loud groan at how tight you felt. “I love seein’ you like this, doll. Takin’ both of us at the same time. Fuck, you like that, too, don’t you baby?” You could only nodd, lost in the pure pleasure both men were giving you. You didn’t know who was touching you where; whose hands were pinching your nipples or whose thumb was rubbing rough circles over your clit. 

They were doing all the work now, Nick bucking his hips up to meet Sonny’s every thrust into you. You could feel your impending orgasm, the coil in your stomach growing tighter with every thrust and with a final rub on your clit it snapped, the sound and squeeze of your undoing causing Nick to come right after, working both of you through it. With a few more pumps, Sonny finds his own release, never slowing his pace until he’s entirely spent. 

You collapsed on the bed next to Nick, catching your breath while Sonny grabbed a towel and some tissues from the bathroom. “I can’t believe we just did that,” Nick breathed, chuckling to himself. 

“I told you, it’s fun.”

“You know, I’d be fine with doing this again. If you two are ever up for it.”


End file.
